


No Other Love（别无他爱）

by missing33



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing33/pseuds/missing33
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 4





	No Other Love（别无他爱）

—01—

  
“还来点酒吗？”Chris的声音从厨房飘来。这是他们久违的宅男之夜，餐饮配置和当年在Kirkland基本一致，除了参与人只有三个。

“我再来一瓶。”Mark推了推他膝盖边上睡死过去的Dustin，“Dustin睡着了。”

在Dustin均匀的呼吸声中，Mark也轻轻闭上了眼。他连熬了两天通宵终于让新功能上线，此时正是最疲倦的时候，Dustin的困意也传染给了他。

突然桌上有手机在震，Mark扯回自己失散的意识，睁大眼睛看了一眼，然后像头顶被浇了冰水一样瞬间清醒。

手机是Chris的，发短信的人是Eduardo。

他五年没见的Eduardo Saverin。

Mark机械地侧过身子，发问：“你还跟Wardo有联系？”

Chris脚步一顿，愣了几秒钟后坦然承认：“是的。”

Mark的眼神越来越冰冷，让Chris觉得他现在的境况堪比即将撞上冰山的泰坦尼克号。既然躲不过一场腥风血雨，他干脆直接坦白。

“我们几个月前联系上的，现在关系还不错。”

“可他拉黑了我的一切联系方式，明明我原来跟他关系最好。”

Chris倒吸几口凉气，虽然他已经习惯Mark理直气壮地做一个混蛋，但这句话太讨厌了，他恨不得冲上去给他一拳。

“你知道你带走了他的一切吗？爱情和自尊，全部因为一纸合同灰飞烟灭。华尔街的聪明文化相比于硅谷只增不减，那些身着高定西装的投行人只愿意招募最聪明的毕业生，一旦他们否定了你的才智，无论你的家庭背景有多优秀，你的毕业院校有多属于target school，他们都会对你嗤之以鼻。

“你知道Eduardo在华尔街连一份工作都找不到吗？为什么？就因为你那该死的合同！你残忍地用最羞辱人的方式踢他出局！”

“是他自己没注意看合同.....”

“闭嘴Mark！我们心里都清楚他为什么会签下那份死亡合约。”

钴蓝色的眼睛暗淡下去，Mark沉默了很久。

Chris以为他在用缄默表达拒绝交谈的意思，话到嘴边又吞回去，本想拍拍他的肩就结束这次争吵，却不料听到硅谷暴君疑惑地问：“那个合同，真的对他伤害很大吗？那......只是商业决策而已。我没想伤害Wardo的。”

Chris瞪大眼睛，以为Mark是在装糊涂，“你是没有常识吗？这对他的伤害是毁灭级的！”他常年做Facebook的公关，愤怒的阈值早就因为随意曲解的小报记者、过分解读的网民提升了一大截，然而现在愤怒的火苗在他心里燃烧地如此猖狂，差点把他的理智烧焦。

可他看着面前的卷毛抿着嘴环抱着手臂不说话，下颌线绷得很紧。这是Mark思考问题的习惯动作。他坐在沙发的角落，宽大的帽衫完全遮盖了他的身体，只露出瘦弱的手腕。Chris自知失言，那份合同是Mark的死穴，提不得碰不得，不然Mark就会露出被雷劈中的表情，像光滑的玻璃突然被刮出一道裂痕，然后一切都会随之分崩离析。这样的Mark竟有些脆弱。

自我、固执、一意孤行，这都是Mark身上最显著的特征。相比起外界的声音，他更在乎自己的逻辑链是否正确，他根据这些环环相扣的严谨链条作出一个又一个旁人不理解的决策。没有什么能轻易动摇他，也正因如此，一旦赖以生存的观点开始动摇，他的内心世界将会轰然崩塌。

  
恍惚间，Mark觉得自己回到了学生时代。他还是那个躲在Kirkland的小床上发呆的大一新生。当时他心血来潮建了Facemash，没过几天就在课堂上被递了辱骂纸条。他并不理解为什么这么多人斥责Facemash羞辱女性——这只不过是个外貌排名的小玩意，就跟Wardo的棋手排名一样，总有一二三和最后一名。只不过当时有Wardo陪着他，那个温柔的、从不和Mark生气的Wardo。他用那双焦糖色的小鹿斑比一样的大眼睛望向Mark，好言好语地同他讲道理。

“Mark，外貌并不是像学习成绩一样的东西，它是多元的、与生俱来的、不能轻易改变的。很多人因此自卑却别无他法，Facemash撕掉了他们最后的遮羞布。你伤害了他们，无论有意还是无意。”

“Facemash没错，他们为什么不能接受自己不好看的事实？”

Eduardo撇了撇嘴，然后继续用他软糯的口音解释：“Mark，是否造成伤害这得由受害者决定，怎么能由你这个加害者决定呢？”说完他安抚式地揉了揉那头卷毛，指尖缠绕着翘起的发梢，“你也没想到会给她们造成这么大的伤害对不对？我提醒过你，但你没在意。”

一语成谶。脑海里的Eduardo和面前的Chris开始重叠，Wardo没能成功让他明白这个道理，反而成了他刀下的受害者。那下一个呢？Chris和Dustin会不会在某一天也被他无形伤害，然后不辞而别？

  
心不由地悬在空中，Chris越来越担心Mark是否在决策之前对伤害系数有充分估计。倘若不是，那他也要开始自责了。他应该提醒Mark的，Chris无奈地扶额叹了口气。

“Chris你知道，我一直不喜欢华尔街那帮人，我也懒得去了解他们。”Mark的声线出乎意料的柔弱，“Wardo在毕业后都经历了什么？”他的声音在抖，难得一见的疑问句带上乞求的味道，要知道Mark用得最多的是反问句——用来毫不留情地反击和嘲讽。

  
Chris在纠结。五年前的合同以及紧随其后的官司几乎摧毁他和Eduardo的友谊。当年的加州雨夜他既不在加州也不在纽约，等到他了解事情的全貌Mark已经将Eduardo踢出局。他匆匆赶来硅谷却于事无补，那段时间Mark持续低气压让他难以开口，整个Facebook又处在高速成长的时期，身为PR的他忙得脚不沾地，也没空跟Dustin凑在一起想办法，直到Eduardo寄来律师函。

他记得那天天气很好，几片云悠悠地荡在空中，阳光像金砂一样明亮。他们仨正好忙完了一个大项目，一人拎着一瓶酒，在Facebook办公区最大的落地窗背后有一搭没一搭地闲聊。他打算好好数落Mark和Dustin，两个人留不住一个Eduardo这是得多差劲，更何况那天下雨，有千万个借口可以用来挽留。还没等他开口，Mark的助理匆匆将律师函递给Mark。

他看见Mark的脸陡然绷紧，捏着酒瓶的手指骨节泛白，他自己微醺的大脑也猛然清醒过来，后背渗出一层薄汗。

“别喝了，要打官司了。”Chris摁住喝醉了正在手舞足蹈的Dustin，他明白这意味什么。

Mark突然用力地闭上眼，眉头皱在一起，另一只手扣住桌边维持身体的平衡，嘴唇翕动不知在念叨些什么。他和Dustin不约而同地扔下酒去捞他们摇摇欲坠的CEO，不料Mark自己站稳脚跟，眼睛再次睁开时早已回到往日冷淡尖锐的模样。

“我没事。”他给自己的GAP帽衫拉上拉链，“我出去透个气。”

  
现在想来，Mark当初呢喃的应该是“我预料到了”。可惜实际上Mark并没有预料到这一切，身在风眼的他不懂飓风的威力，也不懂之前追着风眼跑的Eduardo有多艰难。

“算了Mark，你知道后心情也会不好。”Chris好不容易通过Sean Parker和Eduardo重新联系上，虽然还没恢复到之前在H33的关系，好歹一周能聊上几句。Eduardo听取他的建议去找了心理医生，据说失眠和焦虑情绪都有缓解，只剩最大的障碍还没解决。医生评价说Eduardo每次谈起某个人还是会下意识地转移话题，“他还是很痛苦”。Chris决定保守这个秘密。

“shit！你今天必须得告诉我。”Mark的情绪起来了，眼神越来越犀利，一步不肯退让。

“你不需要知道这些。即使你知道又有什么用呢？你会因此承认你做错了吗？”Chris尽可能让自己的语气缓和下来，“没用了Mark，无论你有没有料到这些伤害，你已经让Eduardo痛苦了。他在华尔街四处碰壁的日子只会徒增你的痛苦。放下吧，Eduardo也快放下了。”

“如果你告诉我他的经历...”Mark眼底情绪翻腾，牙齿将下唇咬出血。等到蓝色的眼睛终于像海面般平静，他很郑重地说：“我会考虑道歉的。”

“Mark，何必呢。”Chris真心希望Mark不要动重新开始的念头，Mark是个好工作伙伴，甚至也是个不错的朋友，但他绝对不是适合的恋人。他留给所爱之人的注意力原本就不多，在爱情市场上他穷的叮当响，根本拿不出像样的东西去等价交换，即使爱他的人毫无保留地敞开心怀，捧着饱满的真心递给他，也会被他失手打翻。

卷毛眼神放空，不知望向何处。Chris也不再打扰他，说完goodbye就转身离开。该放下了，Chris想，这是对他们四个人说的。

  
Mark靠在沙发上，那些埋在心底的记忆被勾连起来，争先恐后地钻入他的大脑。他最后一次见Wardo是个雨夜，他一个人走在路上突然摔了一跤。痛楚像水波一样从膝盖扩散开，世界陡然安静下来，仿佛只剩下他和他传遍全身的疼。他跪在地上，神情恍惚，记忆被突如其来的疼痛劈开。水珠重重地砸在他面前，他感受到衣服如水泥一样裹在他的皮肤表面。下雨了，他想。我为什么会出来呢？眼前浮现出Wardo在加州大雨里摔门而去的背影。我是追出来找Wardo的吧，他现在在哪？Mark在记忆里翻箱倒柜。我得站起来，我不能让他走。

  
—02—

  
Mark瘫在沙发上思考问题的同时，Eduardo站在了心理诊所门口。医生是Chris推荐的，每周见一面，持续时间大概两小时。说实话，每次心理咨询过程都让他有轻微的不适，他在对话中被逼着直面问题，像被一根细针挑起陈旧的痂，冰凉的空气窜入血肉模糊的伤口，有种跳跃的疼痛感。但它很有用，所以Eduardo决定继续坚持。

他没有着急推门而入，而是随意倚着门回忆他们上一次的谈话。上次他们说到在华尔街求职的经历，有HR对他冷嘲热讽，也有下级经理暗示他主动爬上床就有机会获得岗位，但他记得最清楚的却是一段对话。

  
“Mr Saverin，作为哈佛毕业生，你应该学过理性经济人假说。”

“Sure.”

“签合约的时候你连条款都没读完，你觉得你算理性经济人吗？”HR用指尖有节奏地敲打桌面，然后委婉拒绝了他，“你的履历确实很优秀，可让一个不理性的人去操盘？对不起，我们实在不放心。”

Eduardo哑口无言。面前的这位HR是如此温和，却比那些尖锐苛刻的面试官更让他难堪。他说的完全正确。华尔街替无数亿万富翁管理财富，一个小错误就会导致千万损失。就像他当年一样，从30%到0.03%，不过是一纸合同。他真的能理性投资吗？还是会再次让他手中的巨额财富亏得血本无归？

于是他从华尔街落荒而逃，从六亿赔款额里抽出一部分环球旅行一整年，最终加入了大哥Alex的Kawa资本。

  
Doctor Jones坐在桌前，看着他的访客在门口踯躅不前。Eduardo Saverin绝对算他的病人里最聪明最富有的，人还惊人的帅气，在旅游旺季的新加披街上，吸引着男男女女好奇的目光。

Eduardo像刺猬，反过来的刺猬。柔软的肚皮朝外，尖刺朝内，对别人温柔包容，却对自己要求严苛。Doctor Jones第一次见到这个年轻人时，还以为他是误入诊所，毕竟谁能想到一个打着发蜡，身材曲线被熨烫妥帖的西服包裹完美的年轻人会有严重的心理问题？

感受到医生疑惑的目光，Eduardo一边用手抚平西装上的小褶皱，一边自嘲地解释，“习惯了。”

那时Doctor Jones就意识到，他们的见面至少会持续几个月，甚至几年。事实果然如此。希望这次会面他们能聊上几句Mark。

  
谈话一开始，他们按惯例聊了聊Eduardo目前的睡眠状态。

“好多了，晚上我基本能连续睡四五个小时。”

“剩下睡不着的时间你会干什么？”

“坐在窗前发呆。最近是新加坡的旅游季，街上多了些新面孔，深夜也有人四处走动。这让我很有安全感。”

“因为人变多了？”

Eduardo腼腆地笑了，小声说：“陌生人变多了。游客们来自不同国家，有着不同肤色，我们素不相识，没有人会突然走入我的生活，我的世界很安全。”

“信任关系和亲密关系依旧让你不适是吗？”

“嗯。”Eduardo不再说话。这已经是他们第三次卡在这个环节，每次到这里Eduardo就会反常地沉默。这是他的痛点，也是他的禁区。Doctor Jones决定换个角度切入。

“那我们顺着上次的话题说，可以吗？”

Eduardo点点头，轻声说了句抱歉。他太聪明了，知道Doctor Jones试图跟他探讨信任关系，但他还没准备好，不想谈这部分的内容。

“你觉得自己在签合同的时候是不理智的？”

“没错。我一冻结完账户就后悔了，想返回银行解冻，却晚了一步，银行已经关门。那个晚上我坐立不安，接到Mark电话的那一刻我知道头顶上的达摩克利斯之剑终于落下。可他并没有想象中生气，他甚至用了“We”。

Eduardo停顿了几秒，“他是故意的，只不过我当时没料到。我急于和他修复关系，就像渴望同吵完架的恋人和好如初，我匆忙赶到加州，签下了那份合同。”

“我被情感冲昏了头脑。华尔街确实不需要我这种人。”Eduardo将脸埋在手心，他的身体持续颤抖了好一会，才把手移开，和Doctor Jones关切的目光撞了满怀。

“我没事了，请继续。”

“你用了恋人这个比喻。为什么？”

“因为这个形容最贴合我当时的状态。”

“你爱他吗？”

“你问当时还是现在？”

Doctor Jones没有说话。问句里二者兼有。

“我当时爱他，虽然那时我尚未察觉。”

“你是什么时候发现自己爱他的？”

“打官司的时候。我需要向我的律师详细叙述我和他的故事，我复盘了我的情绪变化，才发现我很早就开始喜欢他了。可能见到他的第一眼他就深深吸引了我，让我不自觉走向他，故作镇定地问他愿不愿意和我一起从这无聊的派对逃走。”说到这，Eduardo竟微微勾起嘴角，棕褐色的大眼睛有些失焦，像沉浸在他蜂蜜一般的回忆里。

“你现在还爱他吗？”

“老实说，我不知道。我太久没和他见面了，我不认识现在的他。”

“你们上次见面是什么时候？”

他注意到Eduardo皱起眉，手指下意识地发力——他在纠结是否应该开口。

“是官司的倒数第二天。”谢天谢地，Eduardo对他的信任终于更进一步，他没有像往常一样回避一切关于Mark的问题。

“最后一天你们没有见面？”

“因为第二天我就跟律师说去我决定庭下和解，她代表我去和Mark的律师团谈条件，我不愿意再出席了。”

“看来最后一次见面对你的影响很大。”Doctor Jones犀利地指出。

“对。但我不知道我能说到什么程度......我和Facebook签了协议，不能在私下泄露庭审相关的内容。”Eduardo笑着说了句俏皮话，“我可不想和Facebook严阵以待的律师团再打一仗。”

他还是在下意识躲避，Doctor Jones在心里叹了口气。他决定慢慢来。

“你可以尝试着回忆你们最后一次见面的场景，然后再告诉我你目前的心理状态。”他轻轻拍打Eduardo的手背，那双骨节分明的手已经不自觉攥紧了沙发布套，“Eduardo，只有你尝试打开自己，我才可以帮助你。”

Eduardo胸口开始起伏，他把那段风尘的记忆从脑海里揪出来，直面它。

  
—03—

  
那天的庭审质证一直从早晨持续到下午，结束后他马不停蹄地赶回酒店，赶在DDL前交上了学科论文——他在打官司的同时还要兼顾学业，恨不得把一分钟掰成两瓣用。提交后他把整个身体甩到床上，之前连续密集的大脑运作让他无法分心去解决心理危机，现在，事情解决得差不多了，突如其来的寂静让他不知所措。他侧身躺着，听见风穿过玻璃缝隙发出呼吸一般的声音，仿佛在替他做一个好梦。刚下过大雨，月色如水银般铺满窗台，他觉得一切都纯洁又冰冷，他的脸上也传来冰冷的触感。Eduardo胡乱地摸上自己的脸颊——他哭了。

他压抑太久。百万会员日他也只是红了眼眶，回家后，他的父亲更禁止他哭。“我会给你提供必要的帮助，会替你介绍最好的律师。掉眼泪没用，”父亲蹙着眉，眼神复杂，他从那里看到了失望和生气，因为他给家族蒙了羞，“像个男人一样，把本属于你的东西夺回来。”他知道父亲说的是钱和利益，如今他也快把它们重新拿到手。但那些情感该如何计算？他从小就养尊处优，是大家口中的天之骄子，离开哈佛的那个夏天他还是投资协会的主席，是凤凰社的新晋成员，是最有潜力的科技企业Facebook的CFO。再回来时，他成了哈佛的笑话，他将成为经济学院、商学院甚至全校的反面教材，被写进书里被钉在耻辱柱上，无法逃离。

他的人生脱轨了。他的亲情、友情，还有他野蛮生长的爱情全部清零。他永远地失去了它们。

他就是这个时候接到前台的电话。“Saverin先生，您好，Zuckerberg先生找您。”

“谁？”

“Mark Zuckerberg. ”前台顿了顿，“他强调说请您一定要见他一面，还有，他浑身湿透了，身体不太舒服。”

“你确定是那个Mark Zuckerberg？乱糟糟的卷毛配上灰色GAP杉的那个？”

“是我。”一阵噼里啪啦的争执声后，熟悉的声音从电话里传来。

“Wardo，我来接你回去。”Eduardo迟迟没有说话，他听见Mark那头传来抽动鼻子的声音，“我觉得好冷。如果你不下来，我只好在大堂里等一晚上，希望他们能施舍给我一条薄毯。”

真是一击致命！Eduardo咬牙切齿地从床上爬起来。他造了什么孽啊，上帝居然非要安排他和这个讨厌的卷毛相遇。他摔门而去，几秒钟后回来冲进浴室拿了条毛巾，再次离开。

“你知道我们不能在庭审期间私下见面。”Eduardo把毛巾扔到那头卷毛上，环抱着肩膀，抬了抬下巴。这是标准的防御姿势。

“什么庭审？”Mark疑惑地看了他一眼，突然抓住他的衣角，“对不起Wardo我应该去机场接你的，我连续编程了36个小时连自己什么时候睡过去的都不知道。醒来时你已经在客厅和Sean吵架，你看起来很生气但你知道我不会安慰人，所以我想着可能你看到Facebook的新功能会开心一些，毕竟你是我最喜欢的团队成员。我也不知道为什么我们的谈话会变成那样，你冲出去之后我愣了好一会......”

“等等等等！”Eduardo头痛地揉了揉太阳穴，“你今天来找我就是为了加州雨夜的故事？时隔一年后？”

Mark显然没有理解Eduardo的意思，他急于把他想到的一切告诉Eduardo，突如其来的打断让他很不爽。“我知道你觉得Facebook远没有我说的那么酷，因为你毫无社交障碍，无论你走到哪里你都是人群的焦点，人潮涌向你给你递上他们的明信片请你喝酒，就是为了吸引你的注意——哪怕一秒钟。你是社交网络的中心。但我不一样，要不是你在那个无聊的犹太人派对上向我伸出手，我们永远都不会认识，我做不到走上前向你发出邀请。Facebook会改变这一切，我可以鼓足勇气问你愿不愿意Facebook me，如果你加了我我们可以先在网上聊天，如果你没加我，”Mark耸耸肩，“也不会让我很难堪。”

Eduardo眉头拧在一起，饱满的嘴唇微张，这是他表示困惑的惯用动作。“你在说些什么啊？Mark Zuckerberg？”这种不解在下一秒变成了愤怒。“你是专门过来嘲笑我不识货的对吧，嘲笑我愚昧无知居然没看准Facebook的价值，白白错失千万资产。你就是想让我承认我错了，我不该轻视Facebook。对！我是不该轻视它！我已经为我的愚蠢付出了代价！你踢我出局了，你把我的股份从30%降到了0.03%，Facebook的价值有多高如今我就有多可笑！”

Mark看着面前快要气疯了的Eduardo，上一次他气得去揪自己的头发还是因为那只鸡。

“什么出局？什么股份？”Mark的手在灰色帽衫口袋里局促地拧在一起，“我只是来找你回去，回我们在Palo Alto租的别墅。”

“Wardo, Please.”

Eduardo不可置信地看了他一眼，试图让自己平静下来，“放过那该死的加州雨夜吧！不要再说那个了，已经2005年了！”卷毛的眼睛突然瞪大，“你在开玩笑吗？”

“不信你看自己手机。”

“我的被雨水泡过后关机了。”

Eduardo不耐烦地把自己的手机扔给他。Mark陡然安静下来，他深吸一口气，重新换上他冷淡的说话方式，“我的记忆好像停在加州雨夜了。我在路上摔了一跤，再爬起来的时候精神恍惚，只记得你的地址。我以为我是要出来找你。”

“你以为？”Eduardo讥讽地说，“你之前从没这样做过，现在居然会以为自己是出来找我的？”

Mark反而松了一口气，还好Wardo没有深究他为何知道酒店地址。虽然他不大记得，但想都能想到，他肯定是入侵了Wardo的邮箱。我的作风还真始终如一，Mark竟稍稍感到骄傲。

“我替你联系Chris吧，或者Dustin，或者你的任何一个助理。”Eduardo看穿他的心思，“你不能赖在我这，我们不应该私下见面。”

“他们的联系方式都在我的手机里，”Mark掏出淌着水的手机，“它开不了机。而且，要是被那帮股东知道了，他们又会趁机把我推下台。”

“我有Chris的电话，我联系他。”Eduardo还没输完电话号码就被Mark一把夺走手机。

“Chris在度假，”为了增加可信度，Mark又添了些事实，“他几周没休息，今天难得有时间出去约会。”Eduardo的表情柔和下来，于是他乘胜追击，“你知道的，这是晚上。他在他男友家。”然后是最后一击——Mark打了个响亮的喷嚏。

“我好冷，整个人淋湿透了。我的记忆睡一觉就能恢复，然后我会自觉离开。”

“我眼睛能看到不用你说，”Eduardo抢回自己的手机。

“他是来找我的，我带他上去。”他对着一旁瑟瑟发抖的前台说。

他还是该死的心软。他对Mark毫无抵抗力。

  
—04—

  
Eduardo走得很快，以至于Mark只能一路小跑跟在后面。

房间不大，看起来还稍微有些破旧。是单人床，很好。

进门后他还没来得及喘气，就Eduardo被推进浴室。

“不要试图和我对话。赶紧洗澡睡觉。”Eduardo把一件宽大的T恤塞到他手中。

Mark从热气腾腾的浴室里出来时，正好看到Eduardo咬着笔尖在翻书。大概是水滴的声音打扰到他，他瞥了一眼Mark，“头发。”

Mark这才感觉到发梢正在滴水。吹风机轰隆隆响起来，没过几分钟突然停了。

“Wardo.”

“又怎么了？”Eduardo感觉自己像鼓起来的气球，他不希望再有人挑战他的耐心。

“我好冷。”

“可你才洗完澡出来。”

“我可能发烧了。”Mark没骗人，他无法控制自己的发抖。

Eduardo看见他苍白脸上的红晕，然后愤怒顿时哑了火。他沉默地走到床前拿起一层毯子，严严实实地把Mark裹了几圈，然后把毯子的一角塞进Mark手心，“抓紧它。”

“需要我坐在椅子里吗？”

“随你便。你记得我比你高十公分吗？”Eduard将指尖插进那头黏糊糊的卷毛里，温柔地晃动着，等待暖呼呼的风穿过头发缝隙。现在还很妥帖的卷毛很快就会变成蓬松的一团。

你看他是如此的轻车熟路。他和Mark分道扬镳快一年了，可他的手还清晰地记得这触感。Eduardo悲哀地笑了。

“好了，”Eduardo拔掉电源，“现在去睡觉。”Mark乖巧地点点头。Eduardo用了很久没用过的、妈妈式的指挥口吻。这让他很高兴。

“我们为什么会打官司？”在Eduardo最后替他掖被角的时候，Mark冷不丁问。

“明天你就会想起来了，有什么好问的。赶紧睡觉，我可不想被指控谋杀Mark Zuckerberg。”

“你在担心我？”

“想多了，我只是不想和你再有关联。”Eduardo说完关掉灯，转身回到桌子前。

  
Mark睡得很不踏实，他时冷时热，上一秒还像在被火烤，下一秒又像坠入冰窖。他被这讨厌的温差折磨得反复醒来，直到他的左手握住身旁细瘦的手腕。迷迷糊糊地翻身，向前蹭了蹭，他如愿以偿闻到了熟悉的柑橘香味。这让他感到放松又安宁，思维重新下坠，缓缓滑进梦里。

没过多久他的手心重新变得空空荡荡，他痛苦地再次醒过来，却感受到那双手正覆在他的额头上。Wardo侧着身反复感受他的温度，小声呢喃，“这不行，烧得太厉害了。我去买点药来。”

Mark彻底醒了，但他仍闭着眼，缓慢思考要不要装睡。突然他听见窗外雷声轰鸣，伴着鼓点一般的雨声。

他猛然睁开眼。“我不需要吃药，你不要去。”他飞快地说，“睡一觉就好了。”

“不行，你必须吃药。”

“那就打电话给前台让他们去买。”

“太贵了，我付不起钱。”Eduardo平静地说，“我父亲停了我的信用卡，我需要靠之前的存款撑到毕业。对不起，我没有那么多钱去支付雨天的跑腿费用。”

Mark后知后觉地意识到这个房间确实不是Wardo一贯的档次，可能和他很相称，但一定不是Wardo的消费水准。

心被狠狠扎了一下，他脱口而出，“别担心，让他们把账单寄到Facebook，会有人支付。”

就着微弱的床头灯，Mark感受到Eduardo深深望了他一眼，那双棕色的眼睛像是要将他吸进去。

“好，我给前台打电话。”他翻身下床。

  
退烧药的威力来势汹汹，Mark才喝下去没十分钟，就感觉浑身无力昏昏沉沉，整个人像散了架一样，四肢先思维一步进入休眠状态。

“把眼睛闭上，你需要休息。”

在他彻底失去意识之前，他听见Eduardo轻声说，“Mark，什么时候你才能好好照顾自己呢？我不想再爱你了。

“你永远也会不知道你曾经拥有过什么。”

“Eduardo.”沙发上的人没有回答，他像一尊用回忆铸成的雕像。

“Mr Saverin，你还好吗？”Doctor Jones的声音由远及近，Eduardo像一个溺水者挣扎着从海里探出头。他大口喘息。回忆带来的压迫感仍沉甸甸落在他肩上，让他连直起腰都困难。

“还好。”Eduardo逐渐平复下来。

“告诉我你现在在想什么。”

“我很后悔。”

“为什么？”

“我意识到，那天Mark再次向我解释了Facebook的价值，我却依旧没有听。正如之前发生过无数次，Mark把Facebook的优点一条条分门别类摆在我面前，我却熟视无睹。”

Doctor Jones示意他继续说下去。

“因为只要Mark和Facebook同时出现，他就吸引了我的全部注意力。我无法保持理智。我总是在生气，或者嫉妒，甚至在幻想。我只有离开他，像逃难似的飞越大半个地球，我才能冷静地看待Facebook。它是个好产品，Mark没说错。

“这是个无解的难题。Mark和Facebook在我这里不能共存，但对于Mark来说，Facebook就是他的灵魂，他们难舍难分，自成一体。”

“你们发生矛盾是必然的。”Doctor Jones直白地说。

Eduardo感觉覆在伤口上的纱布被完全撕开，然后被强硬地敷上药。他痛不欲生，药带来的刺痛感让浑身颤栗，但他坚持着从牙缝里挤出一句话，“我和Mark不是一类人，我们终究要分离。无论早晚。”

Doctor Jones没有再继续发问，他合上文件，告诉Eduardo今天就到这里。这个房间完全留给他，不会有任何人打扰。

“Eduardo，你很棒。我很佩服你，你是我在这间诊所见过的最坚强的人。”

灵魂像是被卸下重负，Eduardo觉得身体更加轻盈。他的心脏坚定有力地跳动着，仿佛在宣告他的重生。他感觉到久违的宁静。

  
—05—

  
与此同时，地球另一端的加州，Dustin整个人横在沙发上，大大咧咧地占据了百分之八十的空间。Mark缩在沙发角落两个小时了，四肢太久没动，以至于稍微挪动就会感受到难以忍受的酥麻感。

他终于从沙发上跳起来，踹了Dustin一脚。“我要去一趟新加坡。”

“What？？”Dustin被这句没头没脑的话吓得立刻坐起身。

“Facebook有紧急状况吗？”

Mark用看傻子的眼神白了Dustin一眼，他决定给他们的CTO传授一些浅显的公司知识。“Facebook甚至没有新加坡分部。”

Dustin逐渐回过神来，把头摇得像拨浪鼓。“Noooo！你不能去找Wardo。我和Chris是不会告诉你他住的地方。”

“你和Chris都知道Wardo住在哪里？”那双冷冰冰的灰蓝色眼睛像利剑，吓得Dustin抓起鞋子想夺门而出。

“我不会去打扰他。我......只是想远远地看他一眼。我很想他。”

Dustin没见过这样的Mark，眼角红红的，他不确定这是醉酒还是流泪。Chris呢？Chris怎么不出来解救他。

“我从小到大只掉过一次眼泪，你知道是什么时候吗？”

Dustin惊恐地看着Mark紧紧闭上双眼，像是在逼迫自己吐露真相。

“庭审的倒数第二天我消失了一整晚。回来后我告诉你们我去酒吧喝酒了，其实不是。我摔了一脚，记忆停留在加州雨夜，我不知所措，我以为我是出来劝Wardo回去的。”

“Jesus，你别告诉我你真找到了Wardo。”

“没错，我在他的酒店住了一晚。第二天醒来时，他已经离开了。”

  
那天早上，Mark习惯性地伸手去找Eduardo的胳膊，却扑了个空。他睁开眼，身旁只有空荡荡的床单。那一瞬间他想起了一切，那些记忆规规整整地陈列在他的脑海，无声地诉说着他们对彼此有多残忍。房间还是昏暗一片，阳光被厚重的窗帘挡得彻彻底底，大概是Eduardo临走时特意拉上所有窗帘。床头放着字条和房卡，Eduardo提醒他走的时候记得把房卡还给前台。

他照做了，安静地将房卡递上前，甚至还礼貌地说了句谢谢。像Eduardo常做的那样。

“好的先生，祝您生活愉快。”

Mark走出几步后突然回头，“为什么没有留给Facebook的账单？”

“Excuse me？”

“昨晚你们工作人员帮我买药的费用呢？不需要我签字？”

“您说这个，”前台松了一口气，微笑着说，“Saverin先生已经支付过了。这里没有与Facebook有关的账单。”

“Opps.”Mark点点头，推开酒店的大门。阳光像金子一样刺痛他的眼睛，是个好天气。情侣们手挽着手甜蜜地走过，孩子们脚踩滑板打打闹闹。而他，猝不及防地泪流满面。

  
回到Facebook，律师告诉他，Eduardo决定庭下和解，问他是否答应那些条款。

“什么都答应他，只要他想要。”

  
Dustin听完这一切，唏嘘不已。“Wardo很好，你也不赖。”他小心翼翼地说，“可能你们真的不合适？”

“过去不合适。”Mark纠正道，“所以我想尽可能地补偿他。”

“如果这不是Wardo想要的呢？”

“我不会再打搅他。再也不会。”

Dustin揉了揉自己睡得乱糟糟的头发，拿起手机，“地址发给你了。Chris那边我去做工作。”

“谢谢。”

  
“你确定没搞错地址？”Mark坐在咖啡店靠窗的位置，一边给Dustin打电话，一边拿着望远镜看向对面的高楼。那间房子黑乎乎的，一面窗户都没露出来。他坐在这里三天了，每天早晨九点就到，晚上十点钟才离开，比他上班还积极，连服务员都像见到老熟人一样跟他打招呼了，可就是没见到Eduardo。

“真没错。”Dustin委屈极了，“不信你问Chris，可别再折磨我了。我当初就不该告诉你！”

“回去给你涨薪，”Mark放下手中的望远镜，叹了口气，“我明天就回加州。”

  
Dustin的消息当然没错，只是他并不了解Eduardo每天早上都有在窗台发呆的习惯。那天Eduardo像往常一样坐在阳台上，手里拿着高脚杯准备倒酒喝，眼睛胡乱地往街上瞟——他突然发现了Mark。Mark戴了一顶鸭舌帽，穿着新加坡游客都喜欢的花衬衫，脚上吊着一双黑色拖鞋，再配上那张瘦削冷漠的脸，整个人显得格外滑稽。他可是参加加勒比之夜都穿着GAP衫的nerd啊！

Eduardo不自觉勾起笑容。等等，Mark？Marrrrk！他为什么会在这里！Eduardo连滚带爬躲进房间，然后又冲出来，一手抓着高脚杯一手把窗帘拉得密不透风。

房间瞬间暗下来。冷静，冷静。他发现自己手抖得厉害，将红酒洒得到处都是。心里燃起无名火，他直接把酒杯掀到木地板上。为什么Mark总是突然出现在他的生活里？明明他都快要将那些过去通通忘掉，Mark怎么敢再次闯进来？Mark背叛了我！Eduardo像泄气的气球失神地瘫倒在地，他坐在破碎的玻璃中间，那些光滑细碎的小东西贪婪地反射着窗帘缝隙透来的阳光。好疼，他凑到自己的手指前，食指被碎掉的酒杯划伤了。

他在地上呆了好一会，然后起身收拾地面。待到地面恢复如初，破碎的东西全部被扔进了垃圾袋，他才恢复正常。没什么大不了的，他想，碎了就扔，然后再去买一个。

但Mark对他的冲击实在太大，在他的心理问题还未完全解决的当下，他还是不要试图挑战极限。

“Alice，我这两天不去公司了，哦不止两天，可能三四天吧。”Eduardo一件件交待他的助理，他不知道Mark要在他家对面呆多久，“要是有文件需要我签字，你就送到我的公寓来。”

“不不不我没有......对，我是生病了，”他仓皇地寻找万能借口，“你来的时候给我带点吃的。”Eduardo不好意思地挠了挠鼻子，真是丢脸，要是被Doctor Jones知道了，肯定会后悔夸他是诊所里最坚强的。不行，他还是要进步一点。

Eduardo无聊的时候会将窗帘微微拉开一些，透过缝隙看Mark。Mark第二天恢复了他的穿衣风格——深色T恤配上睡裤，鞋没换，Eduardo强烈怀疑他只带了一双鞋。他一般都戴着耳机敲代码，偶尔会到街上逛逛。Facebook在新加坡并不是特别流行，因此Mark戴上帽子就能隐匿在人群中，他甚至没被发现过一次！要知道Eduardo可是在踏上新加坡的第一天就被搭讪的，好几个人都夸他长相帅气，Eduardo骄傲地想。

  
幸好，Mark只在咖啡馆呆了三天，之后Eduardo再也没有看到他。他想Mark应该是回加州了。第五天的时候，他重新拉开窗帘，阳光肆无忌惮地照在他身上，像是在庆祝他成功迈过这个坎。Doctor Jones一定会替他开心的，Eduardo想，他很快就能做一个正常人了。

  
没想到一个月后Eduardo又在街上看到了Mark。这次情况比较危急，要不是他眼疾手快拦住一辆出租车，他们说不定真的要碰上。

Eduardo生气地拨通Mark的电话。当然，为了安全起见，也为了对Mark的黑客能力表示尊重，他使用的是新的手机和一次性电话卡。

“Mark，你在新加坡？”

“是的。我只是想见你一面。”Mark猜对了，Eduardo的确在躲着他。

“你不用工作的吗？Facebook是倒闭了还是破产了，他们的CEO竟然有时间在短时间内飞两次新加坡去逮一个形同陌路的人？”

是好事情，Mark想，至少Wardo主动给我打了电话。“我连续熬了两个通宵做完所有工作，以及Chris和Dustin替我看着Facebook呢，刚开始他俩还不情不愿的。”

“然后？”

“然后我说我受了情伤要疗养。”

“What？”

“否则我有可能突然在办公室里击剑。”

“......”

“猴子们都建议Chris给我放个假，不然他们就强制要求居家办公——为了他们的人身安全。”

Eduardo在心里暗暗骂了句脏话。有理有据的混蛋言论，这很Mark Zuckerberg。

“那你在新加坡好好玩吧。我就不见你了。”

“等等！只要你肯见我一面，之后我马上飞回加州，再也不会打扰你。”他还是没有遵守对Dustin的承诺。虽然他以为他能坦然地在远处看着Wardo，无论Wardo在干什么，无论Wardo是否注意到他，他都能心满意足地回到半个地球之外的加州，永远地离开Wardo的生活。但真正踏上新加坡的那一刻，他终于意识到他不甘心，他想强势地、霸道地、侵略式地再次介入Wardo的生活。Mark，你不要再伤害他，他警告自己。

理智终究规劝住情感，他诚恳地补充，“我说到做到。”

“我们甚至没能真正告别。就把这次见面当成最后的告别吧，然后我会永远离开你的世界。”

“好。”Eduardo把地址告诉他，“是个高档餐厅。今晚七点见。”

  
—06—

  
Mark凝视着镜中别扭的自己。他像个第一次被邀请参加毕业舞会的高中男生，心里没底，只好借着西装强装镇定。西装剪裁得体，袖口的长度格外合适——他专门为这次约会准备了Prada的高定，他记得Eduardo喜欢这个。至少过去喜欢。

他没有像往常一样迟到，反而提前半小时到场。Eduardo骗了他，这根本不是所谓的高级餐厅。这是一家家庭风格的巴西餐厅，圆形地板，木质桌椅，装饰得很温馨。店里萦绕着木屑的香薰味，背景音是个软糯甜美的女声，说着他不懂的语言——估计是葡萄牙语。这一切对他而言都很陌生，他失去了掌控感，连突然切换的巴西舞曲都能成功吓到他。

Eduardo目睹了这一切。他特意订下靠窗的座位，这样方便他在街对面的咖啡店隔岸观火。无所适从的Control Freak，Eduardo心满意足地眯起眼。他不紧不慢地喝完最后一口咖啡，抚平衬衫领口，踩着点推开巴西餐厅的门。

“好久不见。”Eduardo敏锐地注意到Mark的指甲急速划过桌面——他在紧张。

Mark点了点头，没说话。Eduardo自如地招来服务员，用葡萄牙语说：“菜和往常一样，再给我来杯啤酒。”

“Mark，你需要啤酒吗？这店里可没有红牛。”Eduardo转用英语，挑衅道。

“啤酒就可以。”Mark平静地说。

“说吧，你来找我有什么事？难道又有合同要我签字？”

Mark的脸青黑一片，他沉默地松了松领带——天啊，他居然为此打了领带。

Eduardo笑得更开心，报复的快感让他不介意再次撕开伤疤，毕竟现在看起来Mark比他还要更介意过去。

“说点别的。”

“你想聊什么？”Eduardo随意地翘起腿。他双腿修长，右腿在空中晃荡时无可避免要蹭过Mark的西裤。但他对此毫不在意。去他妈的，他想，反正是最后一次见面了。

“Wardo，你最近在听什么歌？”这可真是个古怪的问题。

“《I Can't Stand the Rain》”

“你出去玩一般做什么？”问题更奇怪了。

“蹦极，喝酒，或者就坐在湖边发呆。”他吐出喝酒这个词的时候，Mark皱了皱眉，动作很小，但还是被他发现了。

“最近有什么爱吃的吗？”

“一切，除了蔬菜和水果。”Mark眉头拧得更紧，他甚至没有掩饰他的反感。

他们的谈话越来越诡异，Mark坐在他对面西装革履，问着无关紧要却事无巨细的问题。

“你要问到什么时候去？”Eduardo把翘起的腿放下，手指交叉，身体前倾，收起吊儿郎当的姿态，一字一句地问他：“你究竟想干什么，Mr Zuckerberg？”

“我想重新了解你。”“作为朋友”，Eduardo在心里自动替他补上后半句。

“你有很多朋友，不缺我这一个。你在庭审的时候甚至专门嘲讽我可以去逐梦奥斯卡。”当年他为赔偿金说了那句经典的“You had one friend”，Mark立刻在庭审结束后冲到他面前，讥讽他是多么可笑。

“那只是我下意识的反击。我的确有不少朋友，但他们都不是你。”

Eduardo哈哈大笑，他笑得太肆无忌惮，直到眼角笑出泪花。这时Mark才意识到他之前在满嘴跑火车。加州大雨是他们关系崩溃的开始，而蔬菜和水果是他们在哈佛时Eduardo逼迫他吃下去的食物。Eduardo试图激怒他。他不确定这是否是一个好的预兆。

“Mark Zuckerberg，你怎么敢说出这种话？”

Eduardo焦糖色的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，湿漉漉的。他眼神迷离地不知看向何方，好像落在Mark身上，又好像没有。对面一只怯生生的手递来一张纸巾，Eduardo这才发现自己哭了，脸上全是泪痕。他甩开纸巾，仓皇地跑进洗手间。

我在干什么？Eduardo一遍遍把冷水浇到脸上。他故作轻佻地戏弄Mark，不过是想掩盖自己的心动。身着西装的Mark显得格外笨拙，他下意识做出的小动作——咬嘴唇、抠手指、紧张地像仓鼠一样打量着周围的环境，都让Eduardo感到由衷的愉悦。这五年他们活在地球的两端，从未见过一面。Doctor Jones之前问他是否还爱着Mark，他回答不知道，这的确不是撒谎。

但如今他绝望地意识到，他还爱着Mark，他无可救药地觉得Mark可爱——天啊，有谁会用可爱来形容著名的硅谷暴君？他心跳得越快，说出来的话就越逆反，让Mark失控，他的理智说，只有让Mark暴露缺点，他们大吵一架甚至大打出手，他才能阻止自己爱他。

而Mark不会爱他，他是多么的卑微又可怜。想明白这一点后，心反而平静下来。这没什么，Eduardo对着镜子自言自语，他之前也爱过Mark，只是为此付出了惊人的代价。总会过去的，或者说，那些代价他咬咬牙也能承担。失眠和焦虑问题在几年的治疗后基本解除，他对信任关系的反感也在缓解。会好起来的，他反复安慰自己，之后就见不到Mark了，这个过敏原会永久离开他的生活，不会再让他生病或流泪。

Mark如坐针毡地等了好一会，终于忍不住冲向洗手间，正好撞上Eduardo从那里出来。他脸色苍白，看上去很虚弱。

“需要我扶着你吗？”他的手停在距离Eduardo手臂十厘米的位置。

Eduardo摇摇头。

“Wardo, I'm sorry. ”

“Mark, sorry for that. ”他们异口同声地说。短暂的面面相觑后，两人轻声笑起来，一起回到餐桌前享用他们的晚餐。

之后他们相处得很愉悦，Mark的提问能力回到了正常水平，而Eduardo也不再处处抬杠。面对面讲话不方便，Eduardo甚至跨过桌子坐在了Mark旁边。他们默契地对五年前的事闭口不谈，而是选择追忆哈佛时光，或者聊聊他们自己以及Chris和Dustin的近况。

Eduardo一杯接一杯地喝酒，像是被催促着在这短暂的时间里服下更多的酒精。

“别喝了。”Mark注意到Eduardo身体越来越热，像一块滚烫的酒心巧克力，由内而外散发出浓郁的酒香。他没有闻到之前的柑橘香气。

Eduardo避开他的手，牙齿抵着玻璃酒杯，饱满红润的嘴唇一张一合，“别管我。我就任性这一次。”

  
甜品被端上桌，宣告他们的告别式临近尾声。Mark话锋一转，问：“你知道我突然来找你的原因吗？”

Eduardo迷糊地摇摇头。“别告诉我，我不想知道。”尾音被他说的连在一起，像只困倦的猫。

“好。”

  
他们从餐厅出来时，天已经全黑了。凉爽的风拂过Eduardo的面颊，吹散了他昏昏沉沉的醉意。

“星星真美，不是吗？”Eduardo问。穹顶之下的他们又是多么渺小，爱情相比浩瀚的宇宙而言又算什么呢？短短几十年后，他就会带着他未曾言说的爱情进入坟墓。无人知晓，也就无所顾忌。

“是这样。”

刚才他们借着酒精才敢放肆大胆地聊天，当下两个清醒的人，只适合沉默地并肩而行。

“你刚才是不是问我是否想知道你来新加坡的原因？”Eduardo扭头问。

“嗯，但你说你不想知道。”Mark的声音因为酒精而低沉，他直视前方，没有转头。

“那好吧。”Eduardo不情愿解释他刚才喝醉了，索性不再坚持。

  
到分离的十字路口了。他们不约而同地转过身，脚尖对着脚尖，谁也没有说话。距离很近，Eduardo甚至能看见Mark微微颤动的睫毛。

“Goodbye, Wardo. ”Mark低下头，他的卷毛也顺着耷拉下来，“对不起，我曾经伤害了你。虽然这的确不是我的本意，我还挺委屈的，但Chris建议我不要试图找什么借口。”他突然上前抱了抱Eduardo，比起拥抱，其实称它为笨拙的环抱更为合适。Mark很快就松开手，“我不会再伤害你了，一定不会。”

说完，Mark突然凑上前，吻上Eduardo的嘴角。Eduardo僵在原地，他甚至还没反应过来，这个温柔又克制的吻就结束了。他不知道这是一个什么性质的吻，做朋友的时候他们都没有吻过彼此——因为Mark讨厌肢体接触。

待他回过神来，Mark已经转身离开。

Eduardo低头没有再说话，他看着Mark的影子越来越远，直到离开他所站的地方。头顶的路灯年久失修，灯光很暗。Mark正在走向光的尽头，他很快就会走进黑暗里，消失不见。

“Mark，”Eduardo大声喊他，“Facebook真的很酷！”

那个落寞的背影顿了顿，没有回头，不知Mark到底听见没有。

就此告别吧，Eduardo想，他们不必互相折磨。

  
—07—

  
“太好笑了，今天我们组有人说，‘不共戴天的仇人突然吻了我，感觉好不爽’，然后下面一堆人替他分析原因。”Dustin赖在Mark的办公室里，笑得东倒西歪。

“吻的地方居然是嘴角！”Dustin突然感觉到莫名的压迫感，扭头一看，Mark不知何时蹿到他身边，一言不发地夺过他的手机。

“最高赞的评论居然是：他可能想恶心你？？？提问人还回复：你说的对？？”Mark气得身体发抖，“这什么软件，白痴俱乐部吗？”

“You can't. ”Dustin伸出食指，佯装严肃地朝他摆了摆，“这是Mewe，你的老对家。”

那更应该搅乱它。Mark飞快地登上Mewe，注册了新账号，然后在这条博文下面评论，“他可能是喜欢你，不想再做你的仇人。”

发完这条，他感觉心里好受多了。

“Marrrrrk！！”Chris声音越来越大，他推门而进，把手机摔在Mark面前。

“你居然注册了Mewe？”

“Yes. ”

“你他妈为什么要用实名注册啊？你用Mark Zuckerberg做昵称也就算了，你还加个Facebook的定位？？你上次跑到新加坡见Eduardo被拍到的事情我们还没解决完，怎么又来一件？”Chris痛苦地捂住脑袋。

“我忘记去掉定位了。”

“我要求加薪！”

“这个月两倍薪水。”

Mark注意到Chris还没有要走的意思，“三倍。”

Chris心满意足地点点头。

“OMG，我翻了翻这个人的主页，你猜他是谁？”

“这是Wardo！What a coincidence！”Dustin笑了好久，才意识到另外两个人紧紧地捏着拳头。

Chris愤怒地瞪着Mark，“四倍。”

“Deal. ”Mark已经没空管钱的事，他整个脑袋乱成一锅粥——Facebook遇上最大的Crush时他都没紧张成这样。

“Dustin你留下。”他紧急叫住想溜之大吉的CTO，“你过来，我出bug了。”

他没说错，Mark觉得自己的脑袋快要爆炸。

“你能黑进Mewe吗？我需要去掉这条评论。”

“你的黑客技术不是比我高明许多？”

“我现在没法思考。”Dustin挑着眉笑作一团，把Mark从办公椅上挤下去，“闪开闪开。”

“记得提醒Chris堵住截图的人，不然我就白干了。”Mark疯狂点头，不得不承认，他现在是三个人里最傻的。

“不过这也只能瞒一时，Wardo最终还是会知道。你最好当面跟他解释清楚。”Dustin耸耸肩，“这又不难，毕竟你只是在开玩笑。”

很好，他们还不知道他真的吻了Eduardo。

  
一周后，Mark拨通Eduardo的电话，当然，他只能用Dustin的手机。

“Wardo，我需要你回加州参加股东大会。”

“Why？”Eduardo从未参加过股东大会。

Mark还没来得及回答，就被Dustin抢走了电话。“Wardo你知道他怎么做出这个决定的吗？居然是通过掷硬币！我跟他说这是我小学就懒得用的小把戏。”

“你根本不懂，掷硬币的精髓在于抛出去的那一刻”，电话里的声音忽近忽远，Eduardo不用想就能猜到Dustin和Mark肯定在推推搡搡地争夺手机。

“Wardo，”Mark成功抢回了手机，“我告诉自己如果抛到正面就联系你，结果我连续得到了九次反面。在扔出第十次的时候我终于意识到，我是多么渴望拨通你的电话。”

“Facebook出事了？”

“不是，是我。”

Eduardo没有说话。耳机里传来此起彼伏的滋滋声。

“I need you, Wardo.”Mark后悔了，他应该在巴西餐厅把一切都告诉Eduardo。Mark不是轻易感到后悔的人，他生命里为数不多的歉疚都是关于Eduardo。他想把所有的疑问都抛出来，一件件反复确认。“我不想再爱你”的潜台词是你曾经爱过我吗？“你永远不会知道曾经拥有过什么”，这句话的背后是我们本可以相爱吗？

那么现在呢？你还爱着我吗？Wardo，I want you to come back。

当然，这些话语都只会出现在Mark的内心世界里。无论它们叫嚣得多厉害，Mark仍旧紧紧攥着手机，抿着嘴一言不发。

Eduardo依旧没有回答。Wardo需要充分的思考时间，他想，Chris反复强调要把选择权交给Wardo。他不能做一个Control freak。

等待过程逐渐让他坐立不安。就当是延迟，他自我安慰着。此时的加州已是深夜，苍茫的夜空里星辰闪烁，那些漂亮的光亮经过一百年的时间，才能进入他的视线。Mark握住手机的手微微颤抖，他自己又何尝不是呢？他浪费了多少年的光阴，才想明白他和Wardo的关系——它是多么的浅显易懂。

“所以你第十次得到的是正面还是反面？”

“我没等它落下就抓住了它。正反不再能左右我的决定。”

“牛排糊了。”Eduardo突然说。通话就此结束。

“Wardo会回来吗？”Dustin趴在Mark办公室的玻璃门上，兴冲冲地问。

“不知道。”Mark摊开手，实话实说。

“那可是Wardo，”Dustin看起来比他还委屈，“肯定是你又说错话了。”

  
Dustin低落的情绪在收到Eduardo的邮件后一扫而空。他炫耀式地在Mark前挥动手臂，要不是Chris及时把他赶出Mark视线，他可能要被硅谷暴君劈成两半——无论是物理意义还是心理意义上。

“他没跟我说。”

“Eduardo特意交代我们，聚会不要带上你。”

“Fuck！”Mark从办公椅上跳起来，“That's ridiculous.”

“我迫不及待想见到你和Dustin。希望我们能立刻来场三人聚会。PS：不要带上Mark：）”

Chris毫不留情地大声念出Eduardo的邮件，“今天我和Dustin要提前下班。”顶着Mark幽怨的眼神，Chris装模作样地摆了摆手机，“毕竟有朋友要见。”

“手机保持畅通，”Mark叫住正往外走的Chris。

每年的股东大会举办期间，Facebook都是全硅谷乃至全美国的焦点，从普通用户到虎视眈眈的投资者，无一例外密切关注着Facebook的风吹草动。他们渴望从Facebook的只言片语里找到下一轮社交网络的商机，或是漏洞。

Chris了然地点点头。

  
Mark没想到他心底的担忧这么快会成为事实。无奈之下，他必须打断Eduardo三人的欢乐聚会。

“Facebook出事了！你们赶紧回来。”Mark一边往办公室跑，一边紧急呼叫Chris。

“我也不知道具体是什么事，得等我回总部。嗯对没错，我现在也不在办公室。”

  
“出什么事了？”Eduardo茫然地放下酒杯，看着Chris一把拎起Dustin，抓起手机就往外走。

“Facebook的事。Mark没细说，他也在往办公室赶。”

“Mark今晚居然没在办公室加班？”Dustin依旧抓不住重点，“他该不会是打算偷偷摸摸过来找Wardo吧。”

Eduardo的眉毛抽动了两下，Dustin的脑回路一如既往地令他佩服。

“不好意思啊Wardo，只能改天再聚了。”Chris一手拉扯着Dustin向前走，一手腾出来向他告别。

“等等，”Eduardo抓起外套和手机，“我跟你们一起去。”

  
—08—

  
Eduardo登上飞机的那一刻就明白他和Mark终究会在加州见面，虽然不想承认，但他的确是为此而来。

他很喜欢Mewe这个软件，专门为它设置了消息提醒——也就是说，他第一时间就看到了Mark的评论，还眼疾手快地保存了。

“他可能是喜欢你，不想再做你的仇人。”一整周的时间，他翻来覆去地阅读这条评论。失眠问题再度降临，那些睡不着的晚上，他就将家里的窗帘全部拉开，将窗户玻璃推开一半，开一瓶红酒，盘腿坐在木质地板上，一小口一小口地喝。

月亮澄澈地挂在枝头，皎洁的月光洒在红酒表面，他轻轻晃荡，像是托着一个轻盈的梦。太多棘手的问题等待他去思考。Mark这句话是玩笑还是真心，抑或是真假交织？前半句是虚情假意，后半句是吐露真言？

已知我爱他，如果他爱我，我会和他在一起吗？Eduardo脑海里闪过这个命题。虽然他为自己的天真感到可笑，但他仍不自觉地幻想后续。

不会的，Eduardo想。Saverin一家都不会允许他这样做，他和父亲的关系才稍微缓和些——当然，主要原因是他在新加坡的投资替家里挣了不少钱。他其余的朋友也不会允许他和Mark交往，甚至Chris和Dustin都会觉得莫名其妙。

长年累月的教育告诉他，衡量一个东西，必须通过它的等价物。即使Mark爱他，他对他的爱究竟值多少呢？它足以和Facebook抗衡吗？Eduardo无望地想，那不过是金钱世界里偶尔的寂寥罢了。

  
“那么你自己呢？你怎么想？”Doctor Jonse问他。没错，Eduardo又去了一趟诊所——他觉得自己毫无头绪，只好在疗程结束后又紧急预约了一次咨询。

“我不知道。”

“现在想不明白没关系，我们在把已知的东西理一遍。”

“这是Mark的留言是吗？”

“没错。”

“他当时在巴西餐厅试图告诉你一些东西，而你没有听。”

“是的，我再次错过了。”Eduardo痛苦地捂住额头，喃喃自语，“我总是在错过。我追不上他。”

“他在临别的时候吻了你是吗？”他的委托人放下了手，羞涩地笑着。

“是，不过只是嘴角。”

“好的，基于上述事实，你有多大把握他也爱你？”

“50%？哦不，30%？”Eduardo的电话突然响了，他抱歉地欠欠身，出门接起电话。是Mark的，Eduardo全程紧张地靠在路边，看着对面的餐厅在制作牛排。他不知该怎么答复Mark的邀请，加州？股东大会？看上去没一个适合他。他匆匆说了句牛排糊了，然后逃兵似的挂掉电话。

“Mark邀请我去加州参加Facebook的股东大会。”

Doctor Jones没有表露出一丝惊讶，也没有问他的决定。

“孩子，作为你的心理医生，我只能帮你到这了。但作为关心你的人，我想告诉你，很多决定本就没有对错之分，因为我们并不会为一眼能辨别对错的决定纠结万分。无论你选择什么，在今后的日子里都会后悔。所以，不妨听从你的内心，听听当下它真正在乎什么。”Doctor Jones温柔地拍了拍Eduardo的肩膀，走出房间。

Eduardo从下午一直呆坐到太阳落山，他出来的时候握着手机，让助理订一张飞往加州的机票。

  
Now, he is here.

Chris和Dustin在到达办公楼后就下了车，Eduardo一个人开车在诺大的Facebook园区找车位。等他兜兜转转回到办公楼，已经过去半小时。Facebook有严格的门禁，他忐忑地走向闸机口的保安，不料被一个穿着白T恤和牛仔裤的女性拦住去路。

“是Saverin先生吗？我是Amy，Mark的助理。他特意让我来接您。”Amy领着他往另外的电梯口走，“请走这边，这间电梯直通Mark所在的楼层。”

Eduardo不是社交盲，相反，他在大学时代就如鱼得水地混迹于各类社交场所。今天他却觉得自己难以开口，可能因为脚下是Facebook——他本可以，却没有真正踏足过的地方。他在五年前被驱逐了。

“您知道吗，虽然您从没来过这，但我们都对您很熟悉。您的照片一直挂在创始人墙上，Mark在最近的Q&A上也经常提起你——虽然好像并没有人问关于您的问题。”Amy笑着说。

Q&A是Facebook每周例行的提问时间，任何员工都可以直接向总裁和高管提问。Eduardo不知道他是什么时候看到这条新闻的，但他就是知晓了，并且很喜欢这个环节，甚至很早之前就在考虑要在自己的公司推广。早在他和Mark见面之前。

Eduardo没有顺着接下话，反而问她：“Facebook的事情怎么样了？”

“有难度但不是特别大。”Amy替他挡住电梯门，极简风格的办公室在他眼前一展无遗。蓝白风格的提示牌挂在每一间会议室的门口，上面全部写着“正在开会中”。

“大概又有公司趁着晚上攻击Facebook的服务器。你知道的，硅谷最近有很多拿了天使轮投资的小型互联网公司，他们都以攻击Facebook服务器为荣，投资商也喜欢看这个，这会让他们觉得自己的投资有价值。”Amy无奈地摊开手，“这次的攻击者我们初步猜测是...”

“打住打住，”Eduardo惊恐地看向她，“不要告诉我你们的公司机密。”

“这也是您的公司呀，Mr Saverin，您可是我们的创始人。Mark上次还批评广告部的总监，说他们再这样下去，他得把您请回Facebook指导他们。这间就是Mark的办公室。”

“我就不进去了，我在外面等他。”

“Wardo，”Mark推开办公室的玻璃门，“进来。”会议桌前围着一圈人，此时正好奇地向Eduardo望过来。

“我不打搅你们开会，我直接回酒店。”

“Wardo，我需要你在这。”Mark紧紧抓住他的手腕，“Facebook需要你的帮助。”注意到Eduardo在动摇，Mark继续说，“我们的CFO出差了，不在现场，你知道的，我不懂财务知识。”Eduardo被拉进办公室。

Eduardo用眼神同Chris、Dustin打了招呼，然后脱下外套坐到会议桌前。Amy将厚厚的文件和一台笔记本电脑递给他，还递上一杯咖啡，小声说，“加了方糖的，Mark交待过好多遍。”

他惊讶地点点头。Mark坐在会议桌的尽头，嘴里叼着笔正在听Dustin的分析结果。这是他熟悉的Mark，下颌线绷紧，略皱眉，蓝色的眼睛犀利地闪着光，气场全开地投入工作。

“Wardo，别走神，跟上节奏。”Mark提醒道，“我们需要你找到幕后推手”。

Amy留给他的是一家借壳公司的财报和股权穿透图。消息显示，这次的攻击就是由这家空壳公司主导，它在近几天给硅谷的某个互联网公司注入大量资金，准备扶持它们的社交软件。让Facebook停摆是它们的第一步。

他很清楚华尔街那帮贪婪的恶狼为了利益能做到什么程度，只要Facebook停摆一分钟，他们就能收买媒体大肆渲染成Facebook每时每秒都有可能崩坏。当年Facebook的突然崛起触犯了太多人的利益，多少人想借此分一杯羹，但Mark对融资非常谨慎，并且牢牢把握住Facebook的控制权，让无数投资者无计可施。他们广撒网想借着社交媒体的发展趋势投资别的互联网公司，奈何大多数都在抢夺用户阶段因为远不如Facebook而破产或垮台。

通过Amy留给他的资料，Eduardo很快锁定了几家公司。他很久没在华尔街活动，朋友不多，思来想去，最终拨通了大哥Alex的电话。

不出所料，Alex听完他在给Facebook帮忙后直接挂断电话。他锲而不舍地打到第五个，终于再次拨通。

“哥哥，求求你。最后帮我一次好吗？等我解决完这件事，我会向你解释一切。”故事太长了，他没法在短时间内说明白。

Alex绝望地叹了口气，他永远拿Eduardo没办法。“说好了这是最后一次。然后你立马离开那个混蛋。”

Eduardo狡黠地眨眨眼，“谢谢。”

Alex很快给他发来了内部资料。Eduardo又和Facebook掌握的机密信息一一核对，最终锁定了一家投资公司。“去查查这家。”他递给Mark一张纸条。

  
—09—

  
Mark结束一切工作后，在办公楼的露台找到了Eduardo。

“我这算给Facebook创造价值了吗？”

“当然，你做的很好。我甚至想让你重新掌管Facebook的财务。”

“Noop. 我不愿意。”

“那好吧，看来现在的财务总监还没到退休的时候。”Mark挠了挠他的卷毛，“我还得挖空心思跟他磨合。”

“嗯？”

“他天天在我耳边说一些我听不懂的数字，我像是在经济学课堂上坐立不安的学生。”

“你这么讨厌经济学啊？”Eduardo拨开遮住眼睛的刘海，扭过头看他。黑暗中，他的眼睛像星星一样闪亮。“当年难为你每周陪我听一次经济学讲座。”

“这不一样。我们说好你陪我听计算机讲座，我陪你听经济学讲座的。”

“多幼稚。我们就不能各自去听喜欢的讲座吗？真是浪费时间。”

Mark摇摇头，“那是我心甘情愿的。我喜欢和你呆在一起。那个暑假没把你绑来加州是我最大的失误。”

“你当时明明说的是Facebook需要我。”

“Facebook在某种意义上就是我，你不明白吗？我和它是一体的！”完了，他又忍不住刻薄起来，他赶紧结结巴巴地说对不起。

“我不明白啊。”Eduardo无奈地摇摇头，他微笑着，不带一丝怨气，像是在讲述别人的故事，“你从没告诉我这一点，我怎么会明白？我不是geek，我看不懂你们敲的代码，听不懂你和Dustin之间的对话，不能帮你们解决任何bug。我永远只能在你们身边拍手叫好。我以为我至少能帮Facebook解决广告问题，结果我搞砸了。”

“Chris也不懂编程。”

“Chris那个暑假也不在加州，你把他踢出局了吗？有时候你古怪得可笑，Mr Zuckerberg。”

“因为我爱你。”

Eduardo心跳漏了一拍。

“我爱你，所以无意识地需要你。你的柑橘清香能给我安全感，你对我笑一笑，我整天的坏心情一扫而空。少年时我真的以为自己是机器人，直到我遇见你。你带给我短暂的快乐，以及持续五年的痛苦。我人生全部的流泪经历，都是因为你，Wardo。第一次是我失忆去找你，醒来时你已经走了。那时我真真切切地感受到我已失去你，我在大街上泪流满面，有个头发花白的老人蹲下来递给我一张纸巾。你猜他说什么？”

“他安慰你？”

Mark放低声音，用老年人特有的腔调说：“你也失去你的爱情了吗？我也一样，我们应该一起去喝一杯。”

Eduardo被突如其来的幽默弄得手足无措，他不知该哭还是该笑。

“第二次是我偶然得知你和Chris还有联系，那个夜晚，我枯坐着想起很多事情。虚伪的自我安慰在真正的失去面前溃不成军，我从没预想过合同的代价如此巨大。其实它对我来说也不是冷静的商业决策。我根本不冷静，我生气极了，你对我的忽视深深激怒了我。

“很抱歉给你带来这么大的伤害。如果可以，我愿意用一切来挽回。”

“什么都可以？”Eduardo决定再逗逗他。

“什么都可以，除了Facebook。”这是Eduardo意料之中的答案。事到如今，他也不打算和那个蓝白色小图标争个你死我活了。你看，他这次不还为拯救FB出了一份力。

“好吧。”Eduardo凑到Mark面前，低头吻上他的嘴角。一个蜻蜓点水一般的吻，然后他转身就跑。

没跑多远他突然被一股力量拉扯着摔进露台的椅子里。Mark霸道地用双腿夹住他的膝盖，狠狠地吻上来。他们牙齿磕绊地碰在一起，Mark灵巧的舌头撬开他的牙关，勾住他的舌尖来回吮吸。一股凌冽的香水味萦绕在他们周围。

“原来的柑橘味香水呢？”他口齿不清地问。

“柑橘味太温柔了。这款能助长我的骄傲。”Eduardo在Mark柔软的下唇上轻咬一口，“专心点。”

  
—10—

  
Eduardo没有食言。几天后，他特意从加州飞到纽约去见Alex。

“哥哥，”Eduardo低下头，指腹摩擦着沙发扶手，“其实我别无选择。我们之间发生了这么多纠葛，我的确恨过他，但我也还爱他。我以为恨能杀死爱，但如今这两种情感如此巧妙地在我心里共存，我不想对你说谎。Mark是我爱情的唯一人选。

“要么和他在一起，要么一个人生活。No other love.”

———END———


End file.
